


It’s a Boy

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, FTM, FTM Percy, Hospital, Oneshot, PJO, Post Series, Support, Trans, happiness, percabeth, post surgery, top surgery, trans percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy wakes up after his top surgery.





	It’s a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my best friend got his top surgery today and I’m so happy (yet a bit jealous it wasn’t me) so I wrote this in honor of him.

Percy awoke in the hospital, the dim light and the extreme brightness the first thing he noticed. He blinked a few times to get used to it, as he recalled what had happened.

He couldn’t feel his chest, it was all numb thanks to anesthetics, and there was something covering it, something that wasn’t a typical binder. This was a surgery bandage.

“Oh you’re finally awake seaweed brain”, Annabeth sad as she walked into Percy’s field of vision, a smile on her face before she lightly kissed his cheek. “How does it feel? My handsome man”.

Percy looked down at his bandages chest one again, yes, he had just had top surgery, and had never felt better his entire life. These two pests that had been bothering him for so long we’re finally gone. He knew it was going to hurt once the painkillers wore off, both he was a demigod for crying out loud, he had literally been to hell and survived by drinking literal fire. He could handle some surgery pain, especially since they would disappear once they checked out of the hospital in a few days and he got to eat some ambrosia.

“I can’t believe it Annabeth, it finally happened”, he answered, fighting to hold back his tears of extreme joy. “It really happened”.

“I’m so happy for you. The doctors put in the drains a while ago, and it looks pretty good. Well, pretty good for a still open wound. It will look amazing once it’s healed and all, I promise you”.

“Thank you wise girl, having you here with me really helps a lot”.

“Don’t mention it, you’re my boyfriend. I’m just glad that you’re happy. Also, your mom and Paul are down in the cafeteria and eating lunch, and Hermes even delivered a gratulation card from your dad, it’s over there”, she said and pointed at a card, colors were a mixed teal, deep blue, and sea green as his own eyes. A smiling seahorse was on the front, and the text said “IT’S A BOY!”.

He let out a giggle, he loved his dad’s sense of humor, and quickly opened it, and smiling as beads of tears began to form as he read the simple sentences.

“Congratulations son! I’m so proud of you. Once you’re back at camp I’ll come and visit you”.

Such a simple card, yet it meant everything.

Percy was so lucky to be surrounded by such wonderful people.


End file.
